


A Lucky New World

by Bralarotica



Series: The New World Of Pleasure [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Job, Boobs job, Breaking Condoms, Breasts, Condoms, Corruption, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, False Identity, Forced Pregnancy, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Nico Robin, Hotel Sex, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Manipulation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, One Piece Film: Gold, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prostitution, Seduction, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tenryuubito | Celestial Dragons | World Nobles, Unplanned Pregnancy, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica
Summary: Disguised as a Celestial Dragon, Nico Robin asked Baccarat to be her escort for the night on Gran Tesoro. Being a professional, Baccarat puts her heart and soul in the service of her VIP, not aware that even her famous luck has its limits...
Relationships: Nico Robin/Baccarat
Series: The New World Of Pleasure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124198
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Lucky New World

Baccarat was a professional who greeted the coming guests with a big smile, a winking eye, and a bow which allowed a short gaze at her cleavage. The ship Gran Tesoro overwhelmed everyone when they entered, but it was her job to be the face for the important guests: VIPs on Gran Tesoro.  
Gran Tesoro was a giant casino ship, recognized as its own nation, and therefore welcomed as its guest even by high officers of the Marines, leaders of the World Government, and infamous and mighty pirates.  
And Baccarat was perfect in her job as a concierge, welcoming and serving any coming VIP. For her looks captivated both men and women and led anyone to their eventual ruin. Because who was able to think properly when she was standing next to any guest, when she was shaking her hips, pushing her breasts together, or breathing against their necks.  
In fact, some men and women even put their last money on a gamble just to impress her. All just for an innocent giggle and a cute wink.  
But Baccarat couldn’t blame them. They were fools, of course, but why wouldn't they fall for her? Her bronze-like skin was immaculate. Her hips were wide and seducing, her breasts large and delicate. And her hair wasn’t just as red as wine, it was also as intoxicating.  
Men gave up their wives, women realized new desires. She herself was a treasure among treasures. And as a professional, she knew how to keep it that way. Because her beauty was both expensive and hard work. Something she wasn’t willing to sacrifice for any person, not to ruin for something like a family.  
She was Baccarat, a treasure, a professional and she couldn’t wish for anything else.  
And no one else was wished upon, when she was called by a Celestial Dragon with the name Princess Olvia. Nothing which shocked or surprised her, for her beauty was always in high demand.

Nico Robin wore one of the eccentric suits of the Celestial Dragons and realized how horribly uncomfortable they were. By this, she understood that the World Nobles really were hopeless, for they not only ran around in them, they also endured these suits despite how much they irritated her.  
But her thoughts were going back to a more important matter. Like the mission she was on. Her crew started their heist on Gran Tesoro and her objective was to distract the concierge and executive member Baccarat.  
Admittedly, Baccarat herself distracted Nico Robin since they entered this golden ship. Those wide hips, which demanded to be held. Those big breasts, playing with her heart. A beautiful face, she wanted to see in pleasure. Nico Robin wanted to bed her and, seeing how it would work for her crew’s mission, it was like fate itself wanted Nico Robin to have this sweet opportunity. And she would take this chance.  
But for this, she had to disguise herself as a Celestial Dragon, robbing the clothes of one who was already on Tesoro, and keeping the image up as a World Noble. But she also had to forbid herself to use her powers, because it would be too suspicious how someone else would have the very same ability otherwise. Well, except a little detail she had prepared.  
After all, she still wanted some fun with Baccarat, and to make it a night neither of them will forget.  
Someone knocked on the door to her suite and Nico Robin could guess who it was. “Come in, please”, she replied, while standing up.  
Baccarat entered the room and took her breath away, once more.  
Her shaking hips, seducing any person who had the slightest interest for women. The subtle jiggling of her precious breasts, making Nico Robin’s knees weak. Baccarat tilted her head slightly, blinking with those enchanting eyes which made silent promises. And at last, she ran with her fingers through her red hair, letting it fall like a crimson waterfall.  
“How can I be of help, Princess Olvia?” Baccarat asked, with a voice made out of gold.  
She must know what she did to Nico Robin by presenting herself like this. So Nico Robin went into the offensive next: “I'd like you to be my escort for the night, lady Baccarat.”  
The cheeks of Baccarat flushed, a smile was on her face. “Me, an escort for a World Noble? What honor, truly!” She reached for Nico Robin, before asking, “Where will we go, my lovely mistress?”  
Those last words ran down Nico Robin’s spine, burning and tingling. She had to suppress a moan, for Baccarat pushed her buttons without even touching her. It made Nico Robin quite hungry for the actual fun.  
She turned to her king size bed, prepared for the greatest fun, and said, “All we'll do is spend the night together.”  
“Oh,” replied Baccarat before covering her mouth. “I am unworthy of your intimacy, my mistress.” She smiled fiendishly. “Let me assure you, we have much better women for this kind of job.”  
Nico Robin took a step forward, slinging one arm on Baccarat’s lower back, while pushing her thick suit against her dress. Once more Nico Robin cursed this thing, because she couldn’t feel the sweet sensation of Baccarat’s chest against hers.  
“There is no one better than you for this, dear Baccarat,'' Nico Robin disagreed. Her hand slid further down, rubbing Baccarat's butt. “In truth, I couldn’t stop watching you since my arrival. And a Celestial Dragon’s wish will be fulfilled after all, won’t it?”  
“Of course,” Baccarat answered immediately. Nothing in her face showed any resentment or distaste. She was truly a professional.  
And Nico Robin would do her best to make it a good evening for Baccarat too, after all.  
She guided the concierge to the bed, when she also added, “Oh, you should probably know something, my Baccarat.”  
Baccarat tilted her head a bit. “What would that be, may I ask?”  
Nico Robin started to take her suit off. Fortunately, she had tried this a few times before, learning how to get out of the suit, because she would’ve caused suspicion if she had problems getting out of it.  
Nico Robin revealed her bare body, which did cause the eyes of Baccarat to light up a bit, something she was proud of. Her own breasts were quite large and firm, her limbs petite and long, and her hips enticing in their own way. But then Baccarat looked down to her loins and her eyebrows raised up a bit in surprise, seeing her penis.  
Nico Robin sat on the bed, her penis half-erect already. “My noble family mistakenly believed me to be a boy when I was born. I changed later for the better, of course. Though my parents demanded my dick to stay. At least, until I could bring an heir to the family.”  
In reality, it was just something she could create thanks to her devil fruit ability.  
“Oh, I am happy for Princess Olvia!” Baccarat expressed and smiled her charming smile. “Especially being such a beautiful woman, I feel especially honored to be your partner for the night.”  
Then she stepped up to one of the dressers, which stood next to the bed. Opening it, she reached into it and eventually took something out: a series of condoms. “I am sure your wise parents would want an heir with someone more special than me. So let's enjoy this night in safety.”  
This made Nico Robin a bit disappointed, but she was a good woman after all, not forcing anything. So she smiled to herself and replied, “Of course, though I imagine they won’t be enough for the two of us.”  
Baccarat chuckled in reaction and started to undress herself next.

Baccarat’s customer amazed her in her own beauty. The princess had a pretty face which radiated a cool and calm energy. She was tall, with smooth skin and long legs and arms. Her own breasts were quite large and begging to be loved.  
Indeed, she would be Baccarat’s type, but she herself was fortunately a professional. She wouldn’t lose her cool and stayed in control. She wouldn’t mind having some fun herself, but first and foremost this was business.  
She laid Princess Olvia on the bed, while she sat next to her. Naked, too, at this point. Her areolas were big and a juicy brown. Her vulva was clean shaven, no sign of pubic hair. Despite the princess keeping cool outside, her eyes gazed upon Baccarat’s entire body, hanging at the breasts at last. She reached for one of them and Baccarat grabbed that hand to place a kiss on it.  
Princess Olvia giggled and put the hand on Baccarat’s cheek. The casino woman leaned into it, gazing into her customer's eyes. Both ladies closed their eyes and kissed each other. It was a careful kiss. Sweet, but without any intensity. Both of them were moved slowly forward, bringing each other into the mood.  
Princess Olvia put her hand on Baccarat’s neck. The skin underneath her fingers was smooth and her hand moved down to her back, tickling Baccarat.  
Baccarat pushed forward with her next move. Her hand reached for the dick of the Celestial Dragon, grabbing it softly. She moaned when Baccarat’s hand touched it, so Baccarat moved further down, kissing her neck. Her hand began to jerk the dick off. Gentle and playful. She kissed her neck and started to move further down, placing one single kiss after another. Short and timid. Like the flame of a candle. All to further turn the princess on. And indeed, she could feel how the dick became harder underneath her fingers.  
Then Baccarat reached the breasts. She visibly licked her lips, being watched by the princess. She lowered down to the nipple, and licked it, before she took it in her mouth, sucking on it.  
The Celestial Dragon moaned and her dick was shaking excitedly.  
Baccarat licked her way down the breast, reaching the belly. She placed kisses on it again, taking more time than before. She knew how her partner understood what the goal of her mouth was. So she took her time, jerking the dick, moving up and down with her hand, feeling it hot and strong between her fingers. It was waiting for her.  
But Baccarat kissed the Princess’s belly instead, letting her cook in her own lust. Because the journey made it all worth it, not the end.  
Princess Olvia’s hand was in her hair, running through it. Caressing her head while breathing flat and concentrating on the pleasure. She was patient and enjoyed the ride.  
Baccarat licked her way down, while jerking harder on the dick. Then she reached it and kissed her way up to the top. One kiss after another, keeping her gaze on the princess. Even breathing on it. Then she grabbed the cock at its end and opened her mouth. Slowly and gently she took it into her mouth. It was hot, and hard, but didn’t smell as intense as expected. It actually smelled rather flowery.  
She moved down, pressing her mouth on it. Princess Olvia moaned, her hand on her head gripped her, encouraging to move faster.  
Baccarat moved up, licking the cock. Then she let it out, licked her lips and breathed, “Delicious.”  
It was always important to compliment the customer, and hearing the Celestial Dragon moan, Baccarat knew she did it right. Then she took the cock into her mouth again, taking it deep, licking it all the way down.  
She waited a moment or two before she moved up again, pressing her lips on the member. Feeling it, its surface and its heat. She was skilled and knew how to play with people with a dick. And life was proving her right, seeing the princess moaning in sweet bliss.  
She moved down again, up, and down. The dick vibrated in her mouth, getting fully hard, almost starting to burn. Another movement down again, this time she moaned. Acting was also a key to pleasure her customers. Then up again. She felt how the princess’s hand in her hair grabbed her harder, and how the cock was reaching its limit. So she opened her mouth and took it out. Saliva was connecting her with the dick, something which surely the Princess enjoyed. Then Baccarat pressed her breasts on the cock, swallowing it.  
“I have seen that you like my breasts,” Baccarat explained when the Celestial Dragon looked up, “So I hope you’ll enjoy this as much as I do!”  
She moved her breasts up and down on the cock. It almost disappeared into them, which surprised Baccarat because with her breasts, she hasn’t seen many who owned a cock big enough not to. She used this opportunity and bowed down, licking the cock’s peak.  
Princess Olvia pushed her dick up. Her hips were shaking while she was moaning, enjoying the act. It brought a smile on Baccarat’s face, seeing how well she played another customer.  
The dick inside her breasts pulsated, a harbinger of the coming climax. Baccarat moved faster, rubbing her tits on it, licking its peak. The princess moaned louder, until she bit her lips.  
Then she came.  
Semen shot out of the cock, landing first and foremost on Baccarat’s breasts, but also on the lower half of her face. A thick scent reached her nose. The smell of sex and flowers.  
“So good,” moaned Baccarat, looking up to the princess.  
Olvia stared down to her, shaking slightly. She smiled, satisfied. Then she sat up and came closer.  
“Princess,” Baccarat said, “Let me clean up first, before-”  
She was interrupted by a kiss. This time Olvia pushed her tongue into her mouth.  
She was still hungry and pushed Baccarat on the bed, squeezing her breasts. And she let her.  
“You are a great lover,” Princess Olvia said.  
Baccarat put her hand gently on the Celestial Dragon’s cheek. “I am not worthy of your praise, my princess. All I am doing is worshipping your precious body as it deserves.”  
Her customer kissed her again, with desire and intent. She tasted blood and fell into Baccarat’s seduction. So she leaned into the kiss, embracing the tongue, enjoying the heat herself.  
The Celestial Dragon was a good kisser, Baccarat had to admit. Her lips were soft and electrifying, her tongue passionate and fierce. Her hands squeezed her breasts with hunger, but without being forceful. She was used to pleasing women, Baccarat could tell. And feeling the hot cock against her, she was also someone who could last more than one climax.  
Baccarat might be a professional, but she did prefer it also being fun for herself. After all, choose a job you enjoy and you don’t really work, after all.  
“I want to please you with my own mouth,” Princess Olvia said, cuddling Baccarat. “To show you my appreciation.”  
Baccarat chuckled. “My dear princess, this night is yours. All I want to do is to please you, worshipping you, loving you.”  
Princess Olvia smiled and kissed Baccarat on her lips. “Then I know what we’ll do next.”

Baccarat lay on the bed, with the Celestial Dragon laying upon her, but inverted. Both facing each other’s genitals.  
Baccarat grabbed the cock, licking its peak again, teasing the Celestial Dragon. But she learned quickly that Princess Olvia was much better at this than expected.  
She licked Baccarat’s vulva playfully before entering into the vagina with her tongue. She was precise and skilled. Licking and kissing. Caressing Baccarat’s vulva with utmost care. Eating her out with passion. Her tongue reached deep and every single kiss she placed on her vulva sparkled in Baccarat’s mind.  
So Baccarat started her counterattack, by taking the cock into her mouth, sucking on it with quick motions. She sucked on it with vibrating lips, while she jerked it at the same time with her hand. Rubbing the cock when it left her mouth, forcing the Celestial Dragon to moan out loud. But she pushed her own head up and down, ramming her tongue into Baccarat’s vagina, hitting her weak spots.  
Baccarat’s hips pushed up, without her realizing it at first. Pushing herself deeper into this whirlwind of lust, trying to reach her climax. She scolded herself, while at the same time yearning for that satisfying feeling of an orgasm. She tried to change her focus back to the dick, which she sucked with passion. Licking its glittering surface, tasting its raw and sweet scent. Feeling the hot meat in her mouth, shaking, almost seductively. It felt harder and bigger than before, something enticing to Baccarat. With the other hand she reached for the butt of the Celestial Dragon, getting a better grip. She had to breathe between the moments when she had the cock out of her mouth.  
Then she felt Olvia's fingers on her clitoris and she let out a long, deep moan. The princess rubbed her clitoris between her fingers while assaulting her vulva with her own lips and tongue. Pushing her harder and harder to her limits. Baccarat's hunger awakened, feeling her own professionalism slip. So she yelled to herself to get the upper hand again. She moved faster, moaning and breathing on the dick, licking at it. Her hand moved up and down in fluid motions, making sure the dick was always stimulated.  
It was a race against time, for Baccarat felt how her own limit came closer and closer. Almost desperately, she sucked on it, feeling it throbbing in her mouth. But also pushing her own hips against the princess, betraying herself.  
She reached the climax first. Blinding her, screaming sweetly. She kept on jerking the cock nonetheless, pushing Olvia further along while she opened her mouth wide. Then the princess came, semen shooting on her lips and into her mouth, filling her entire world with the thick, intense aroma of sexual intercourse and of a flower field. It was worryingly intoxicating.  
Both ladies laid on the bed, exhausted for the moment. The Celestial Dragon moved first, facing her directly. Without saying anything, she kissed Baccarat. Her own semen mixing in the saliva, both women moaning, swimming in the afterglow. Baccarat embraced the princess, with her arms and with her tongue. It was a silent, but heated moment.  
It took a few seconds, before Princess Olvia interrupted the kiss and asked, “Can you still go on?”  
Baccarat looked up and saw the dick of the Princess, thick and big and erect. Not showing any signs of exhaustion. She swallowed, though she couldn’t tell if she did that out of worry or being turned on.  
“Of course, my princess.”

Baccarat laid on the bed, this time having the big heart pillow under her back. Her legs were reaching up, almost making a V, making the entry into her easier for the Princess.  
Olvia grabbed one of the legs, squeezing it into her breasts and kissing it while looking at Baccarat. It was a seducing view and it made Baccarat afraid how well her customer pulled on her heart.  
Then Princess Olvia reached for her dick, starting to aim its top to her vulva.  
“Wait,” said Baccarat and she leaned forward. “Don’t forget the condom!”  
“Ah,” Princess Olvia said. “It slipped my mind.”  
Baccarat grabbed one of the condoms, opened its pack with her teeth, before pushing it between her lips. Her customer was dangerous, she realized. Turning her on and almost entering her without a condom. She needed to be more careful.  
She lowered her head, placing the condom at the cock’s tip, then pushing it slowly further down, until it was entirely wrapped up. The hand of Olvia rubbed her head while she did that. Then she put herself back in her former position, ready to embrace Olvia in her entirety.  
The Princess closed in, leaning forward for another kiss. One hand grabbed Baccarat’s hip while the other one took her dick. She moved in and entered her vulva, reaching deep into her vagina. Her big breasts pressed against Baccarat’s. She pushed against her, squeezing their tits together, rubbing their nipples against each other.  
Baccarat moaned first. The princess’s dick reached deep, squeezing just right, touching her sensitive spots. It was hot and pulsating inside her, pushing and shaking her insides. She embraced it, tightly and lovingly, making Olvia moan next.  
Princess Olvia reached for Baccarat’s legs, putting them on her shoulders, which made it easier for Baccarat. Then she pulled herself out, slowly and enticingly, before she pushed herself back into Baccarat. Hitting all the right spots again. Baccarat moaned again.  
Thick and heated was the air in the room. Both of their bodies were sweaty. Muscles moved in an animalistic rhythm, skin glistened, lips were shaking.  
Everytime Olvia pushed her dick into her vagina Baccarat exhaled long and intensely. And when she pulled out again, she inhaled, hissing between her teeth. She moved her hips, pushing against the cock, embracing it. It pushed deep inside her, to a tight place, hitting her cervix. It was as sweet as it hurt, and something tingled in Baccarat’s mind.  
Their large breasts were heaving according to their rhythm. Up and down, shaking and jiggling. They pushed against each other, a soft and juicy embrace. Their nipples, rubbing against each other constantly, were hard.  
Princess Olvia started to move faster. She pushed harder, leaning forward, grinding against Baccarat. The casino lady understood that her customer was close again. As was she.  
She kissed the Celestial Dragon, heated and hungry. They sucked at each other's tongues, while they inhaled and exhaled air rapidly.  
Olvia pushed, grinding against her clitoris, her cock throbbing. Baccarat pushing against and embracing her. Lust-filled, both women kissed deeply, moving their hips more and more erratically, only following their instincts.  
Olvia’s cock hit hard against her weak spots, pushing itself deep into her. It brought her closer and closer to her climax, while she hugged the princess. Welcoming the coming orgasm.  
But Olvia herself was close, too. Her cock pulsating inside her, clearly on the brink of her own orgasm. She rushed to the climax, moaning inside their kiss.  
She pulled out and pushed again, ramming Baccarat’s mind into a wave of blinding pleasure, forcing her to scream while she arrived at her next climax. She became tight around the dick, feeling how she ejaculated, while grabbing her customer hard against herself.  
Then the princess pushed once more and her own moaning turned into a scream when she came. Hitting hard, throbbing and pulsating. She pushed her hips with every pulse, hitting her deeper, bit by bit.Then she let herself fall on Baccarat, who still hugged her lovingly.  
Both women were sweaty and hot on the bed. It took her moments before Baccarat calmed down enough that she got a feel for her body again. She was swimming in a lake of pleasure, floating on its surface. Sweet and peaceful.  
Only slowly she realized something. A funny, but pleasing feeling inside her, which was usually not there when she had sex with her customers. She tapped on the shoulder of the princess. Confused and suspicious they parted, and Baccarat looked down.  
A white, oozing substance was dripping out of her vulva.  
“Oh, what bad luck,” Princess Olvia murmured and reached for her dick. “The condom broke.”  
That was more than bad luck. Baccarat’s body turned cold and she had to bite her own lips. Because the first thing she wanted to do was to pull the semen out of her, but she was in the presence of a Celestial Dragon. She had to act careful and with professionalism.  
“That can happen,” Baccarat said and reached to her vulva. “Nothing to worry about, my princess.”  
But the Celestial Dragon reached for her hand and said, “I will take responsibility.”  
“Excuse me, princess?” replied Baccarat, surprised.  
The other hand of the Celestial Dragon reached for Baccarat’s belly. “I will take care of you and, as the one responsible, of our child.”  
Baccarat’s mind screamed, but she managed to not let it slip between her lips. “Princess, don’t worry,” she replied quickly, “I am sure I won’t get pregnant from this.”  
First and foremost, she trusted in her own devil fruit ability, which pushed her luck in her favor. It wasn’t a sure success, for luck isn’t an ultimate factor, but it was a helpful guiding hand in life.  
Olvia’s hand reached for Baccarat’s chin. “Maybe, but what if? Don’t you want to be my wife?”  
Baccarat had, in her past, experiences with lovers who were asking her to be their wife. And most of them, she laughed in their faces for this ridiculous question. But this time she couldn’t refuse it so overtly. Instead it demanded a more delicate approach: “Princess, nothing could make me happier than to be your wife, but I am a simple peasant. You’re beyond my reach, you deserve someone much better than me.”  
Olvia leaned forward, pressing her lips on Baccarat’s. Then she moved lower, pressing her lips on her neck next. “But what if I tell you, I have fallen for you?”  
This Celestial Dragon was quite difficult to deal with. Baccarat didn’t like the idea of marriage or even children. She was too professional to go this way. But the frustrating thing was, the princess was a good lover. Her lips and fingers sparked joy in Baccarat’s heart. Her dick hit against all the right places. And being a World Noble's wife was probably one of the best things that might ever happen to her.  
Indeed, it was a tempting offer, but also quite dangerous. Baccarat didn’t trust it.  
So she kissed the Celestial Dragon’s hair, and said, “Don’t think too hard on this, princess. We have this night for us two, so why not enjoy this longer?”

After Baccarat put another condom on the princess’s dick, she sat on her lap, facing in the opposite direction to the princess. Olvia had a good view of her butt, which she immediately moved to squeeze it. Baccarat shook her hips to make her butt cheeks shake.  
“You are magnificent,” said the princess, licking her own lips. “You would make a good mother to my children with these hips.”  
Baccarat moaned silently while she started to move. She raised her hips before pushing down, feeling the dick deep inside her. Like a spear, it hit her sensitive spots critically, and so she embraced it tightly, pushing against it, wanting it to reach even deeper.  
She knew that this wasn’t professional. The pleasure of her customer came first. But she needed to distract herself. The accident did worry her a bit and she put her trust into her luck. But she also realized something else.  
Princess Olvia pushed herself deeper, grabbing her hips. “Imagine, my Baccarat, how often we could do this, if you would accept my offer? You wouldn’t need to work anymore, just spend your days in love with me.”  
Baccarat realized how stubborn her customer was to seduce her. And her words were like poison in her ears. Her sweet, calming voice dripped into her mind, hypnotizing with the pushing motions of her dick. She hit her deep at an angle, which made Baccarat moan.  
Olvia hit her dick hard into a tight space inside Baccarat, before reaching for her flat belly. “Imagine how sexy you would look with my babies in you!”  
Baccarat moaned and let her hands on the Celestial Dragon, holding them. It was too dangerous to scold the World Noble, so she decided to play this game. She wouldn’t say or affirm anything, but let her enjoy her fetish. Hoping to exhaust her so much, she would fall to sleep soon, and save herself this way.  
Baccarat moaned, louder this time. She was sweating hard. Her hair stuck to her body. Her breasts were shaking up and down. Then they were grabbed by the princess, who raised up, pushing against Baccarat’s back.  
“Your breasts are fantastic,” moaned Olvia and squeezed them lovingly, “But imagine them getting bigger, as soon as you’re pregnant? Even better!”  
Baccarat bit her lower lip, suppressing a scream. Olvia tickled her inside with her touches and words, playing her mind like an instrument. She rammed down on the dick, getting tighter around it. Trying to make her come before Baccarat would.  
One of the princess’s hands moved down, reaching into Baccarat’s lap. It went straight to her clitoris and started to rub at it.  
Baccarat screamed out in pleasure. That was cheating, how could the princess understand her body so quickly. The coming climax licked dangerously close on her consciousness, slowly robbing Baccarat of her control.  
“We could do this all the time,” Princess Olvia moaned, “Making you mine, again and again.”  
That sounded too good in her head. Baccarat moaned, replying then, “Yes, make me yours, please!”  
Princess Olvia giggled, kissing the back of Baccarat. But her other hand stopped massaging her clitoris and moved down, pulling her dick out of Baccarat.  
The casino lady looked confused, “What are you doing, princess?”  
“If you want to be mine,” she said, “Then let me do you raw.”  
“Princess?” Baccarat's mind was pulled in two directions. Her professional side warned her, trying to stop her. But another side hungered for more pleasure, damning the consequences.  
“If you want to come,” Princess Olvia said, “Let me come inside you.”  
Baccarat bit her lip, not trusting her voice anymore. Unable to tell what was right or wrong. But her hips pushed forward, hungry for pleasure, wanting the cock back inside of her. Her own body betrayed her mind, when she realized that one of her free hands reached down and grabbed the dick, pulling the condom off. Baccarat moaned after seeing it in all its glory and couldn’t resist any longer. She rose up and let it enter her raw.  
She moaned once more, quickly breathing in and out.  
“You will make a good mother,” moaned the princess behind her, and pushed herself into Baccarat again.  
“Yes,” moaned Baccarat, embracing the pleasure fully. She rose up and pushed down. The dick hit her deep and she squeezed on it. Meanwhile, the princess’s fingers rubbed her clitoris, bringing her even closer to the edge.  
She leaned back, her breasts heaving. Baccarat was, on her end, losing more and more of her mind. She started to scream, unleashing her pleasure to the outside world.  
The princess hit her harder and harder, getting close herself.  
Then she pushed Baccarat over the edge, making her capitulate to the overwhelming pleasure. She trembled, riding on the wave and enjoying it without a second thought. It ripped her of any reasonable thoughts, so that she didn’t even mind that the princess shot her semen inside of her again.

Princess Olvia laid on the bed, having the big heart pillow under her back. Her dick was still hard and erect, glistening from semen on it.  
Baccarat looked at it hungrily, lifting her hips. “Make me yours,” she murmured, before pushing herself down on it, “Make me a mother of your children.”  
Princess Olvia moaned, embracing the casino lady. She pushed her head into her breasts, while Baccarat rode her.  
There was no professionalism inside Baccarat anymore. This was just about pleasure. One thought only reached to the next. The hunger for pleasure was the sole drive inside her. Her heart was light and free, and all she wanted was to feel good.  
She rode the princess, pushing her head into her tits, moaning uncontrollably.  
“Your breasts are so good,” moaned Olvia, licking and kissing them. “I want them bigger, when you’ve become pregnant.”  
“Yes,” moaned Baccarat, running her fingers lovingly through the hair of her future wife. “And they are all yours.”  
Olvia sucked on one of the nipples, thirsty. “All mine.”  
She grabbed Baccarat by her hips, pushing her down hard, while she pulled herself up. Her dick burned inside her, almost melting, making them one. And it was thrilling. It made Baccarat happy. She viewed herself lucky, having found her wife.  
The pleasure cleansed her mind of any unwanted thoughts. She screamed and moaned, and she wanted nothing to change. The lips and kisses of Olvia at her lips pulled her heart strings. Making her feel wanted. She couldn’t wait for their life together. Feeling this pleasure again, and again, and again.  
Her body hungered for this. Pushing itself beyond its limits, reaching further and further into the lust. Her muscles were roaring, her blood was boiling, but all she wanted was to experience more and more of this pleasure.  
She pushed herself up, pulled down by Olvia’s hands. The dick hit her deep, knocking at her cervix. She screamed, lust-filled. She licked at the coming climax, hungered for the sweet release.  
Her skin was cold and in flames at the same time. Her body turned more and more to stone, heavy and numb. She held Olvia against her breasts. Moaning again and again, “I want you, I want you!”  
Olvia closed her eyes, concentrating on her own hips. Pushing up, again and again, while pulling Baccarat down.  
Baccarat lost the feeling of her own lower body, only feeling the burning pleasure. She was one with her love, feeling the dick hitting her womb, again and again. Getting bigger and pulsating.  
“Make me yours,” she whispered the words over her lips, when she reached the climax.  
At the same time, Princess Olvia came. Hitting her cervix, shooting her semen in a stream inside her. Filling her up. Pushing herself up, again and again.  
Baccarat lost her voice, everything turning black in front of her eyes. She could feel how she became pregnant and felt relieved at that moment. Then she collapsed on the Celestial Dragon.

Baccarat woke up.  
This was the first sign that something went wrong. As a professional, she wasn’t supposed to sleep at her customer’s suite. The second sign was the lack of her customer herself.  
She sat up and looked around. No one else was there.  
Then she realized how messy the bed was. The room was filled with the scents of sex, semen, and sweat. And she found on herself, and on the bed, lots of different fluids. She pulled the blanket away to look down to her vulva.  
Dried up semen stuck to it.  
“Shit,” she murmured, frozen in place. “That wasn’t supposed to happen.”  
Then the memories of last night dawned on her. “None of this was supposed to happen!”  
She jumped out of the bed, looking around, searching for the Celestial Dragon. She needed to explain herself. Solve the immediate problem.  
But the only things she found were a glass of water and a sheet of paper on the dresser.  
She took the glass, realizing how thirsty she was. Then she read the paper.  
She spit out the water after only reading the first line.

****

sorry, my dear, but I’m not a Celestial Dragon.  
But remembering how much fun you had last night, I’m sure you didn’t mind anyway.  
Well, I am off, meeting my crew again.  
Take care for our child. You will be a good mother, I imagine.

Yours sincerely,  
Nico Robin

Baccarat ripped the sheet apart. “I’m carrying the child of a pirate bitch now?” She screamed, throwing the glass of water against a wall. Then she let herself fall on the bed. “So much for a professional.” Her hand glided down to her belly, patting it. “I hope you're lucky enough to look more like me than your other mother.” 


End file.
